


Surrender With Ease

by AllTheseSquaresMakeACircle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Biting, Bottom Derek, Cause Derek Deserves To Be Praised, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Alpha, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mild Praise Kink, Neck Kissing, Needy Bottom Derek Hale, Oral Sex, POV Derek, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pierced Stiles, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Smut, Speechlessness From Sex, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles is Alpha Bait, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, The Best of Endings, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheseSquaresMakeACircle/pseuds/AllTheseSquaresMakeACircle
Summary: Derek wasn't above a good one night stand. He just hadn't had one in a while. And he certainly wasn't expecting to hook up with the second of his beta's alpha boyfriend. Then again, the night was full of surprises. Stiles was just one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut and fluff. Plain and simple. Have fun guys.

Derek loved his betas. He did. After he became an alpha, Laura told him that he needed a pack of his own. Derek refused, saying he was her beta. Expect he wasn’t. Not anymore. A pack couldn’t have two alphas. It didn’t work like that. Not with werewolves. So, Derek set out to find the perfect people to turn. It wasn’t easy. The modern age of technology and social media had exposed the world even more. Turning people had to be handled discreetly. And that was no simple task. Isaac was the first. And the easiest. He was abused by his father, bouncing from foster home to foster home. Derek knew the boy would leap at the opportunity to be a wolf. It would set him free. Give him the power and confidence he needed. He was right. As the saying goes, it was almost as if Isaac was born to be a wolf.

     Erica was the next one. She had been in and out of hospitals the last few years. Taking a plethora of medicines, undergoing exams. The disease that was plaguing her showed no signs of improving. But Derek had the answer. The bite was a gift. And in this case, a cure to Erica’s seizures. Like Isaac, she took to it beautifully. She gained a world of confidence. And style. More than a few times, Derek had to ask her to tone things down, just a bit.

    The last was Boyd. Derek chose him because the young man was lonely. He had no one to call friend. No one to lean on. No one to depend on. He knew that Boyd would fit into the pack dynamic perfectly. Pack looked out for each other. Pack loved each other. No matter what. And indeed, the three of them found kinship in each other. Pretty soon, just a few short years, Erica and Boyd were dating. Derek was worried at first. Inter-pack relationships could get messy, quickly. But they made it work. In their own way. That left Isaac and Derek. For while at least.

    A few months ago, Isaac somehow managed to find a date. With an alpha no less. Derek was proud to say that he wasn’t the least bit territorial. Not that much anyway. Scott was a good guy. Very laid back and passive. An alpha without effort. He treated meeting Derek with a sense of abandon. Happy and carefree. A goofy smile across his slightly crooked face. Derek could see the appeal for Isaac. Scott was the perfect foil for him. Scott was kind and compassionate. The two of them were good for each other. Derek was happy. But that left him dateless, thus here, at a shitty bar in downtown. Erica had all but forced him to put on something decent, pulling him into a den that smelled of alcohol and shame.

     The one bonus was that the bar was supernatural friendly. What few humans were here tended to be either aware, or pack. But it wasn’t just wolves. Fae were roaming about. They made Derek nervous. Intimately sexual beings, they loved a good romp in the bed. There was one particularly bodacious woman who perked to attention when she learned that Derek was an alpha. He hated those types. Alpha groupies. In certain parts of the supernatural world, alphas were practically a fetish. Fuck those guys. Derek wasn’t one to pass up a good one night stand. God no. But he actually wanted to feel something close to a connection before he laid down with someone. And tonight seemed no different. Bunch of people, traipsing to get a hand down his pants. For all the wrong reasons.

     Isaac manages to wrangle Scott with their group. The young alpha is the same as always. Goofy smile, careless demeanor. Isaac had one hand wrapped around his shoulders, a drink in the other. He got started early. There was already a blush in his cheeks. Scott put up with it rather nicely. As well as he could. They moved towards a reserved table. A member of Scott’s pack had gotten one ahead of time. Derek had yet to meet any of Scott’s betas. He had been looking forward to it for a while. But what he was met with wasn’t anything he ever expected.

    The man was roughly Derek’s height, with a slim build, lithe with muscle. And the tattoos. Everywhere, tattoos. Lines crawling up his bare arms. A flaming heart in the center of his neck. Derek expected that there might be more on his back. Even his fingers were decorated with obscure symbols. The young man had the most bitable throat he’d ever seen. Long, slender. Covered in moles. And then, there were the piercings. In his ears. In his lips. Derek wondered if there were any others. And where they might be. That was to say nothing of his scent.

     Upon getting closer, the aroma of pure power slammed right into him. The man was all but radiating magic. And it was showing. There were more than a few eyes on him. Magical peoples tended to be magnetic. In both ways. They attracted some and repelled others. In this case, Derek was very much attracted. He shook the man’s hand, who introduced himself as Stiles. Derek didn’t have time to ponder the meaning of his name. There was a jolt when their skin came into contact. He could feel his wolf rumble with pleasure. This was going to be a problem. The others were going to be able to sense his arousal. Derek tried his best to reign it in. Seeing as he was in the presence of Scott. For the most part, the others, thankfully, didn’t mention anything.

    Stiles ordered a round of drinks. Apparently, he had a contract with the owner of the bar. He supplied the man with alcohol that could provide a nice drunk to any member of the supernatural. It had turned out to be very lucrative. So much that Stiles had a permanently open tab, present company included. As such, there was enough to go around. Derek abstained from overindulging. He liked the taste of it. But he wasn’t in the mood for a drunk tonight. He wanted his head clear. That, and his attention was firmly fixed on Stiles. Stiles who was also taking it easy. But no less energetic for it. After round three passed the table, he made his way to the dance floor. After that, Derek was gone.

     Stiles moved without effort. Like it was the easiest thing in the world. His hips were fluid. His torso undulated in an endless wave. Finding rhythm with the music as easy as breathing. Derek was all but hypnotized. He found himself moving towards Stiles without even realizing it. When their hands, found each other, Derek was pulled in. Stiles’ hips ground into his. The man hadn’t missed a beat. He took Derek joining him with grace, never losing his dance. Derek could only be led as Stiles moved them together, taking his time. Making sure Derek enjoyed it. And goddammit, he did. He was already half hard. Ready for action. Stiles could tell. If the wicked smile on his face was anything to go by.

 

“Was wondering would you’d loosen up, Sourwolf.” Stiles nipped down on Derek’s earlobe without an ounce of shame. The alpha growled lowly, burying his nose in Stiles’ neck. Taking in the man’s scent. Underneath the overpowering scent of magic, there was a million things that Derek couldn’t decipher. Like wind over evergreen trees. A storm converging over a mountain. Sunlight on the open sea. Stiles smelled of all the things that made sense and none. Old and powerful. Beautiful and terrifying. And Derek couldn’t get enough.

 

“You having fun there big guy?”

 

Stiles was being coy, as he was. Derek decided to return the favor.  He rand his hands under Stiles’ shirt, touching every inch of skin he could reach. When he got to the man’s nipples, his breath hitched. Each one was pierced with a single metal bar, forcing them to be permanently hard. Jesus if that wasn’t a turn on, Derek didn’t know what was. Stiles responded beautifully, eyes fluttering shut. A small moan escaping his lips. Derek had never been so enthralled with someone before. There was chemistry here, and it was something he wanted to explore.

 

“You wanna get out of here, big guy?” Stiles asked. Almost as if he read Derek’s mind. The alpha nodded furiously, letting Stiles lead him by the hand, and out of the bar. Just before they exited, he could see Erica smiling wickedly. He was going to catch hell for this in the morning. But he didn’t care. Nor did he seem to care that Stiles was walking him out to the street rather than towards a car. It seemed that they were heading to his instead. And that was fine with Derek. So long as he got to spend the night with Stiles.

    It wasn’t a very long walk, maybe ten minutes. It was a converted studio. Much like Derek’s loft. Only slightly more upscale. He was on the second floor. The inside of the apartment was exactly what Derek imagined it to be. Dimly lit, all the furniture made of steel and glass. Save for one very chic looking leather sofa. It also reeked of Stiles. In the best way possible. The scent of magic was everywhere. On every surface. The room seemed to shimmer with it. Derek felt his wolf rumble in a way he hadn’t before. Stiles was human, but a powerful one. Part of Derek recognized this, and it was only slightly afraid. The rest of him was excited as hell.

     Stiles led them up the stairs, into his room. It was even more saturated than the living room. And Stiles didn’t waste any time in pulling Derek into a kiss. It was hot and heated, Stiles pushing him against the wall. Derek let himself be led back, feeling his back press against the cool wall of Stiles’ room. Stiles tasted just as good as he smelled. Bright, pure, full of energy. He ran his tongue along the man’s lower lip, asking for permission. Stiles obliged, allowing Derek entry. It only got better from there. Derek ran his hand over the other man’s front, feeling his growing erection. Stiles rand his hand down the back of Derek’s pants, grabbing a firm handful of the man’s ass. Derek growled in response. There were too many clothes and not enough touching. There needed to be more touching. Stiles responded by slipping his fingers between Derek’s cheeks, straight over his-

     He jerked away, a jolt shooting down his spine. Stiles seemed confused. And then he realized that Derek was uncomfortable.

 

“You okay there, big guy?”

     “It’s…..No one’s ever touched me there before.” Derek had been with other men before. He was used to being the assertive one. The one that took control. Pulling the reigns, making sure things went a certain way. But with Stiles, he felt himself surrendering that usual control, allowing the other man to go as he pleased. It was a foreign feeling, one that he hadn’t experienced before. And if he was completely honest, he liked it. At the same time, he also felt slightly terrified. How easy it was to be with Stiles. How comfortable he was.

 

“Do you not want me to touch you there again?”

     “I…I’m used to being on the top. I haven’t…” Derek couldn’t even finish the sentence. He’d thought about switching roles. Taking a passive stance during sex. But he’d never found someone that he was entirely comfortable with. Someone who he felt safe with. Kate had been his last relationship and that had ended with the near death of his entirely family. After that, he was guarded. Always playing it safe. Sticking to what was expected. In this instance though, he wondered if he was willing or able to try something new.

 

“Derek, do you want to be on top? Cause I’m good either way.”

      “I think…I like you. Like the way you smell and the way you touch. I don’t think I would mind doing that with you. Being on the bottom I mean.” Stiles smiled and kissed Derek gently. It was a far cry from the heat and fervor that he had possessed just minutes ago. This was tender Stiles. Patient Stiles. The whole mood had changed. And Derek didn’t know what to make of it.

 

“All right, I’ll make you a deal. You do what I tell you to and I’ll make sure you cum so hard you see stars. And, if I do anything you don’t want me to, feel free to tell me stop. Okay?” Derek nodded meekly. Stiles just smiled and told him to take off his clothes. He did was he was told, making it a show. Stripping slowly, stretching and bending. Making sure every muscle flexed and bent and contorted. He worked hard for his body. He was proud of it. And if the way Stiles was eyeing him was an indication, he was rather appreciative of it as well.

    The younger man moved Derek towards the bed, pushing lightly on his chest. Derek fell to his back, a heat creeping into his cheeks as Stiles observed him. This was the reverse of every situation he had ever been in. He wasn’t used to being the one that was receiving direction. This was new, but it was all thrilling nonetheless. Stiles stripped himself of his shirt, revealing his chest. Much like the rest of him, it was covered in tattoos. It looked like runic script. Most likely to do with the man’s magic. Derek had heard that some practitioners use to tattoos to enhance their spell casting. They were also very nice to look at.

     Stiles crawled over Derek, taking his hands and pining them above his head. He didn’t move, didn’t speak. He just laid there, his face inches from Stiles. Then, they were kissing. It was slow and sweet and everything that made Derek squirm. Stiles took his time, biting down gently on Derek’s lower lip. Then moving towards his neck. That was a sensitive area. The throat held significance for wolves. It was a vulnerable spot. A sign of weakness. But Stiles wasn’t forcing Derek’s head to the side, seeking submission. He was licking and nipping his way down. Slowly, patiently. Intimately. All the while, he kept Derek’s hands above his head. He tried to pull away, wanting to touch and to feel.

 

“Nope. I told you that I was calling the shots. You’ll touch me when I say you can. Trust me, it’ll be worth it.” Derek whined, shamelessly. But Stiles wasn’t being forceful or aggressive. Only telling him with gentles words and soft assurance. So even when he let go, he let Stiles trail kisses down his neck and onto his chest. Somehow leaving marks as he went. Derek suspected that it had something to do with magic. The energy that flowed through him at any given time. The heat in his skin told him as such. Stiles’ touch was intoxicating. Derek couldn’t get enough. Especially when Stiles got to his nipples. He took them between his fingers, rolling them ever so slightly, working them to full hardness. And that wasn’t the only thing that was getting hard.

    Derek had been straining in his pants the whole walk over. Now, his length sat an angry red, pressed between him and Stiles. And with the pace that the other man was going, it seemed like it might be a while before it saw any action. But he had promised Stiles compliance. And so he was going to give it. Needless to say, it was rewarded. Stiles moved down his torso, kissing, licking, and biting. Never too hard, but by no means soft. Derek was almost to the point of tears when he reached his hip bone. Stiles smiled, kissing him gently. Then, Derek’s cock was enveloped in tight, moist heat.

    He’d gotten head before. God, there were so many people lining up to blow him that it bordered on ridiculous. But Stiles was different. Stiles was slow and easy. Patient and unhurried. Taking every inch of Derek one small pace at a time. When Stiles buried his nose in the curls of Derek’s groin, he keened and thrashed. He was on edge, and Stiles knew it. Knew he was close to coming but wasn’t letting him. The fucking tease. He continued for several minutes, letting Derek come to the edge, again and again. Before pulling back, making him wait. Derek was losing it. Trying his best not to beg. Then, Stiles did something unexpected. He popped off, and went lower. Straight past his balls, and hiked Derek’s legs up. The alpha didn’t have time to ask what he was doing before Stiles’ tongue ran over his hole.

    He’d only ever dreamed about this kind of thing. In his deepest, wildest fantasies. And here was Stiles, fulling it. The younger man took to it with ease, lapping over him. Tasting Derek in his entirety. The alpha could only hope to remain still. To do as he was asked. It was becoming exceedingly difficult. Each stroke of Stiles’ tongue made him writhe more and more. He was still on edge from Stiles’ mouth on his cock. And now, the man was taking even more time. Easing Derek down, letting his body become wracked with nerves and pleasure. When he felt the first lube coated finger, he fucking lost it. Too much sensation, all at once. But he didn’t ask to stop. He let Stiles open him with his and fingers and his tongue. Laying there, letting his body fall open. Succumbing to the pleasure that the man seemed so intent to give him. By the time Stiles got to three fingers, Derek felt ready to burst. His length was goddamn leaking. Screaming red, begging to be touched again. But Stiles stayed patiently at his entrance, still taking his time.

 

“Stiles…Please.”

     “Please what?”

“Please fuck me!” Derek screamed. He was ready to lose his goddamn mind. There was too much tension, everywhere. All the muscles in his body were coiled with anticipation. Ready for whatever came next. If Stiles ever got around to it. Which, at this rate, seemed like it was going to take forever. Once again, as if he was able to sense what Derek wanted, Stiles crawled up him. Stopping inches from his face. Just resting there. Not moving. It was driving Derek insane.

 

“You’ve been a good boy Derek. My good alpha. And good boys get rewarded. You can touch me now.”

 

Derek didn’t waste time in putting his hands on Stiles. Running them over every last inch of him. Quickly, with fervor and abandon. Mainly, he wanted to get Stiles’ pants off. For some reason, he was still wearing them. Derek made quick work of the buckle, undoing them, stripping Stiles. What he saw once he was rid of them made his mouth water. Stiles wasn’t as long as Derek, but he was certainly thicker. Best of all, the head was pierced with a beautiful silver ball. He wanted to taste it. Feel on his tongue as Stiles fucked his mouth. But that wasn’t the goal for tonight. Some other time.

 

“Like what you see, alpha?” Derek growled at Stiles’ acknowledgement of his status. It aroused a more primal part of him. Something older and more profound. He liked it. He liked it a lot. It made Derek all the more restless. The relentless teasing Stiles had put him through had driven him over the edge. He’d been holding back the shift, willing himself to stay human. But it was too much. He felt claws prick at his fingernails. Teeth shifting into fangs. Stiles didn’t seem fazed by it. In fact, Derek smelt a burst of arousal coming from him. The fucker was enjoying. He was turned on by it. That just made things better.

 

“I like you like this. Unhinged, barely hanging on. But I think I’ve teased you enough.” Stiles somehow managed to find the lube. He applied it to himself, rather liberally. He pulled Derek, until he was straddling Stiles’ thighs. Derek’s breathing grew harsh and labored. Stiles looked him straight in the eye as he guided the alpha down. It was like nothing he had ever felt. The first few seconds burned. Then, his body relaxed to accommodate Stiles. He found himself holding his breath, waiting for Stiles to move. And move he did. With Derek riding him, Stiles moved his hips fluidly, matching their bodies in rhythm and intensity. Derek was trying to do his best to stay still. He hadn’t been given permission to move. But Stiles placed a hand on his hip, encouraging him to join. Derek shifted back, gyrating experimentally. Along with Stiles’ movement, he felt the younger man’s length move over that treasured sweet spot.

    Derek forgot his own name. He forgot just about everything. Except the way Stiles felt inside of him. The two of them, moving grinding together. The both of them were close. Derek had been for what seemed like forever. Stiles’ breathing was getting heavier. As was Derek’s. It wouldn’t be long before he went over the edge. And just when he thought it couldn’t get any more intense, Stiles bared his throat. He exposed the long column of his neck. Derek couldn’t help it. He bit down, clamping his teeth into the tendon of the man’s neck. Stiles cried out in pain-pleasure and Derek felt him come. He followed suit seconds later. And just like he was promised, he indeed saw fucking stars.

    He was still holding tight, keeping Stiles in place. After a few minutes, Derek came down from his high, letting his body relax. He relented on the shift, returning to human. Then he realized what he had done. There was a very defined bite mark on the junction of Stiles’ neck and shoulder. Deep enough to draw blood. Deep enough to….

 

“If you’re worried about turning me, don’t. I only look human. But there’s a lot more to me than meets the eye.” Stiles said as if read Derek’s mind. The alpha was confused, but felt a surge of adrenaline when he looked into Stiles’ eyes. The usual whiskey and honey brown had shifted to metallic silver. The scent of magic pervaded over that of sex and sweat. Yeah, Stiles wasn’t human. And stragely enough, Derek was okay with that.

 

“I still should’ve have bitten you without permission.”

     “I gave you my throat for a reason. And don’t worry, I liked it. A lot.” Stiles said smiling that smile of his. He lifted himself off the bed, and moved towards the bathroom. Derek whined deep in his throat, asking for his bed mate to return. Stiles assured him that he wouldn’t be long. And in fact, he wasn’t. He came back with a glass of water and a washcloth. Derek took sips of water as Stiles wiped the both of them down. Once they were clean Stiles pulled him in, laying Derek down on his chest. He stroked small circles in the alpha’s hair, soothing him. Letting the rest of the body high subside.

 

“So I was thinking round two, then sleep. Maybe get coffee in the morning.”

     “Is that so?” Derek asked.

“You’re a good dude. Paid attention to me when I was talking. Not like the other assholes who came around cause I smelled good. That actually means a lot from my perspective. I’m used to being the fetish.”

     “And here I thought that you just wanted me because of my alphaness.” Derek said nipping at Stiles’ ear.”

“Don’t get me wrong, that was a turn on. But it was more along the lines of your ass. And all the things you let me do with it.” Derek shut Stiles up with a kiss. His dick gave a valliant twitch, trying to harden again. Stiles pulled away, laughing softly.

 

“Patience big guy. We’ll get there. But I was serious about the coffee by the way.”

     “Really?”

“Yep. You’re fun once you relax. Besides, you haven’t fucked me yet. And that’s something we need to rectify.”

 

Derek growled and turned Stiles over, pinning him beneath his weight. This time, Stiles was going to listen. This time, Derek was going to tease. And he couldn’t wait. That, and the promise of coffee. As long as Stiles was there, he’d be as well. That was guaranteed.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact for you. I wrote this in a bar, surrounded by people shouting at a football game. It was fun and kind of dirty. As was this. Thanks for reading guys. And as always, much love.


End file.
